1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to training devices and, more particularly, to devices that simulate flames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The discovery of fire by mankind marked the dawn of civilization. From that time to the present, man has often started one fire by using the heat generated from another fire. For instance, a burning log on one campfire may be removed from that fire and carried to a stack of dry logs, causing the dry logs to burn. The burning log that was removed from the campfire in essence is a torch.
To this date, flame torches are used to ignite the burner in ships' boilers. The modern-day torch that is employed to light the burners in ships' boilers comprises a piece of iron in the shape of a rod with a handle connected to its top and rags tied to its bottom. The torch is stored in a container which contains a non-volatile oil. When the torch is removed from its container, the rags at the bottom of the torch will be saturated with oil. Thus, when a burning object, such as a match or cigarette lighter, is placed in contact with the rags, the oil contained within the rags will begin to burn. The torch may then be used to ignite the burner in a boiler. If the torch is placed back into its container, the pool of non-volatile oil at the bottom of the container will extinguish the torch's flame.
Teaching a student the proper procedure for starting a boiler using a torch can be hazardous and, if the instruction is conducted indoors, an insurance carrier may increase the premiums for the building's fire insurance. Thus, for safety and educational purposes, simulated boilers were designed. The torch used to ignite the simulated boilers did not have a flame and ignited the simulated burner by throwing some switch inside the burner.